Shirai Ryu Gaiden
by WingedClover
Summary: Shortly after Shinnok's Second Invasion, Takeda and Kenshi infiltrate the Red Dragon and discover the truth behind the clan's namesake. This leads them to the one man who can assist them on their quest, a demigod named Taven. They bring him to Grandmaster Hanzo Hasashi in order to ready him for their vengeance on the Red Dragon. This is the dawn of the new Shirai Ryu.
1. New Dawn

Taven, the firstborn son of Argus awakened to the sight of a young man in a red garb and another wearing the same with the exception of a blindfold. He was still somewhat weak from his deep sleep and fell over only to have the young man support him.

"I am Takeda," The young man started "the blind guy over there is my father. We are on a mission that you must join us on."

"Where am I? What is this mission? Where is my father and brother?!" The demigod looked around.

"You're in Earthrealm. Daegon created a clan called the Red Dragon that we infiltrated, killed your parents and my mother. We are going to avenge them. Caro is the one who told us to find you." Takeda answered.

"Believe them Taven. Only Caro knew of this location. They would not lie." a familiar voice spoke.

"Orin?", Taven turned to see the golden dragon with all its splendor. "How did all this happen? This is impossible! Father was a god and mother was a sorceress!"

Orin paused to answer. "Your father was going to test the both of you and see who would succeed him. Daegon apparently was awakened early and managed to kill your parents. Not only that, Edenia had fallen to Shao Kahn ages ago. I am so sorry. This quest is a failure."

"There's more to fill you in on after this is all over." Kenshi added. "We'll tell you when this is all over."

Taven followed them through a portal.

Takeda, Kenshi, and Taven were teleported into a Red Dragon base. The half-god was astonished by Takeda's whip blades and Kenshi's telekinetic skills. All three cleaved through the Red Dragon's ranks until they entered a room. One meant for the

Two women appeared, one pale and the other was dark in complexion. "We are Kia and Jataaka. Taven, your brother will reward us for killing you."

Kenshi and Takeda took on Jataaka, and Taven engaged Kia. They all landed fatal blows on their opponents but something was off. Kia kept raising her arms and releasing energy no matter how much Taven pummeled her. He looked to see that Jataaka kept healing as well. Taven realized what he had to tear off her arm.

She cried out as he yanked off her right arm. The demigod raised her recently unattached arm and swung it across her face. "Now they can't heal. Take her down!" Taven called out to his comrades. Both responded with their telepathy in unison, Yes.

Takeda defeated Jataaka with a tornado strike dropkick on Jataaka.

Taven started interrogating Jataaka, "Where is Daegon?"

"All we know is that he had business in another realm."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Let's go then, Taven." Kenshi said.

"Why?" Takeda and Taven said in unison.

"These two are defeated and the rest are dead. Once Daegon finds out from these two that you are awakened he will hunt you down. But we will be waiting."

"Why not wait for him here?" Taven insisted.

"Because he won't come back here when no one responds. He'll regroup the rest of his clan and try to attack us. Since he is bent on destroying you we should let him come to us and attack us in the open where he can not escape."

"Alright."

* * *

They took a portal back to the base of the mountain and then to the lair of the Shirai Ryu. Taven's jaw dropped as he walked out of the portal, "This place is beautiful. It's surprising that a clan of assassin's made this place their home."

"The Shirai Ryu are more than assassins, we are Earthrealm's new protectors and are better trained than anyone in the Special Forces." Takeda chimed in.

An older voice boomed, "Well done. You haven't forgotten your place among the Shirai Ryu. Who is this outsider?"

The demigod stood sharp, "I am Taven, son of Argus. I wish to be under your tutelage so that I can defeat the Red Dragon, Master Hanzo Hasashi."

"You would have to swear allegiance to our clan. Will you dedicate your flesh, your blood and your heart to protecting this realm?"

"I swear to dedicate my flesh, my blood and my heart to protecting Earthrealm from all threats."

"You are now Shirai Ryu, Taven. Now I will test your might and evaluate your level of strength." Flame spouted from the Grandmaster's hands.

Taven bowed and took form. Hanzo disappeared in a puff of smoke and flame, then reappeared behind his opponent. The demigod quickly blocked and punished Hanzo with a combo. The grandmaster shot out his rope dart, yelled **"Get Over Here"**, yanked him over and unleashed a rush of punches and kicks. Knocking his enemy back. Hanzo crouched and charged a fireball, then Taven destroyed the grandmaster's fireball with his own **Inner Fire**. The grandmaster slid under the half-god's second fireball as he closed the distance and did a takedown.

"That was excellent," Hanzo helped up his new protegee, "Did you have any other formal training?"

"I trained with my parents, brother and the other gods. I had some experience fighting alongside Raiden thousands of years ago. I still have to do some more training as part of my quest."

"Impressive. We will see to your training and show that our flame burns just as bright, if not brighter.."


	2. Kumite! Part 1

**Six Months Later**

* * *

A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky in the center of the Fire Gardens. It was the Lords of Thunder and Wind, Raiden and Fujin. The Shirai Ryu Grandmaster approached them, "What does Earthrealm need of the Shirai Ryu?"

"At this time we would like to evaluate the strengths of Earthrealm's finest in a tournament. Every leader will bring two of their best fighters as part of their team." The thunder god's eye glowed red contrary to the wind god's natural blue, "My goal is to have the Special Forces, White Lotus, Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu all fight each other in Kumite at the Wu Shi Academy. The others have not decided on their teams, but the White Lotus will be represented by Kung Jin, Fujin and myself."

Hanzo Hasashi pondered for a moment then gave his answer, "The Shirai Ryu will participate. I will bring Takeda and Taven along with me."

"We will see you in three days." Fujin stated as they both bowed in respect to the grandmaster and teleported away in a second lightning teleport.

* * *

Later that day, Grandmaster Hanzo called the two of them to the sacred training grounds. He turned around, "Takeda Takahashi, Taven of Edenia, the two of you are my strongest Chujin and as your sensei, I require for the two of you to participate in a tournament held by the gods called, Kumite. It will be at the Wu Shi Academy and we will be facing the Special Forces, White Lotus and Lin Kuei."

"Master Hanzo… is there a problem? Why would you bring us down here just to tell us all of that?" Takeda rose from bowing.

"There is no problem, Takeda." Hanzo reassured, "Today is the day the two of you are granted your titles... I earned the title of Scorpion through hard work and by becoming the strongest of my clan. I was so powerful that the Lin Kuei conspired with that sorcerer, Quan Chi to destroy our entire clan. But I eventually returned vengeance upon all of those who were involved in the destruction of your predecessors... Get ready to swear one final oath. Takeda, stand sharp."

The young man steeled himself, "I am ready, sensei."

"Takeda Takahashi, son of Kenshi Takahashi, you have fought with honor, valor and are a superb warrior. Due to your variety of skill in different styles such as hand-to-hand combat, kenjutsu, and mastery of the whip, I bequeath you the title of the Spider."

"I am honored sensei. I will continue to honor the Shirai Ryu with this newfound title."

"Well done. Taven, step forward."

The edenian half-god faced front, "I am ready, Grand Master."

"Taven of Edenia, son of Lord Argus of Edenia, you have fought with honor, valor and are a superb warrior. Due to your incredible agility, strength and precision, I bequeath you the title of Hornet."

"This is an honor, Grandmaster Hanzo. I will honor the Shirai Ryu and strike hard against my enemies with this newfound title."

"Excellent. It was only a few decades ago that I stood here in this room with my predecessor. I was granted my own title for my blindingly fast and deadly fighting style. I have abandoned it for quite some time, but the two of you have shown promise and give me great pride. Do not disappoint our forebears, and never dull your blades. This ends our ceremony."

"Grandmaster Hanzo, shouldn't we increase our defenses in case my brother attacks while we are gone?"

"We are already secluded and well armed. What would you suggest?"

"During my deep stasis I was guarded by a former protector of Edenia under my parents' orders and his good will, a dragon named Orin. He would gladly assist the Shirai Ryu for taking me in."

"I see, this is good news. We should not leave ourselves exposed. Use one of the special scrolls to open a portal to your destination and then return."

"Understood."

* * *

**Under the Mountain**

* * *

Taven steps out of a yellow portal and greets his golden scaled friend, "Orin, how have you been?"

"It's been some time," the gold dragon replied, "what has been going on in the outside world?"

"Shinnok turned against the Elder Gods, Raiden and the Earthrealmers eventually defeated him twice during my torpor. Daegon is still at large with his clan and have not made themselves known to me. On top of that, Edenia has been merged with Outworld!" the demigod sighed, "In the meantime, I have allied with Takeda's clan of warriors. They are one of the worthy groups that protect Earthrealm with Raiden and Fujin's blessing. I would like for you to protect them while I participate in a tournament held by those two gods."

"What about the quest?"

"Daegon has stolen the sword meant for me according to Caro's last words to Takeda and his father. I do not know if he has done anything to our mother's gift."

"I understand. I will protect them in the meantime... These truly are strange times."

"Indeed... Lord Shinnok, an enemy to the Elder Gods and Raiden? … Lady Cetrion must have been destroyed by this news eons ago. I wonder how she is doing.."

"You were very close with all of the gods and the Elder Gods... Did you ever..?"

"No. It wasn't like that. Lord Shinnok and Cetrion were my heroes... Raiden and Fujin were trusted members of my family and my family was my center. Now all I have is the Shirai Ryu and you... Let's go to the Fire Gardens."

The half-god used the scroll to reopen the portal and then Orin enlarged it with his magic.

* * *

**The Fire Gardens**

* * *

A golden dragon soared out of a portal in the sky with a man on top. All of the ninja present were in awe of the shining beast and it's rider as they descended to the crimson leaf forest below them. The grandmaster of all of the shinobi called out to his underlings, "Everyone! This dragon is our ally! He will aid you during my participation in the Kumite tournament of the gods, with 'The Spider' Takeda Takahashi and 'The Hornet' Taven of Edenia. The dragon's name is Orin, recognize him as a brother, but never dull your blade and become over-reliant. Am I clear?"

All of the Shirai Ryu answered in unison, "Yes, Grandmaster!"

"Excellent! I leave all of the remaining Chujin in charge until we return...If anything happens, be sure to have Orin open up a portal to the Wu Shi Academy where the tournament is held... That is all, you may now return to your prior duties."


End file.
